It Only Takes a Moment to Realize
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: All-Human Highschool!fic: Dean & Gabriel meet during freshman year and the former must admit, it seems Gabriel is taking quite a liking to him after his initial harsh reaction. Dean learns quickly that his feelings could even match his. Dabriel. Enjoy.


**Title: **It Only Takes a Moment to Realize

**Author: **OpheliacAngel

**Pairing: **Dean/Gabriel

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **All-Human Highschool!fic: Dean and Gabriel meet each other during freshman year and the former has to admit, it certainly seems that Gabriel is taking quite a liking to him after his first harsh reaction. Dean learns quite quickly that his feelings may even match Gabriel's.

**A/N: **This is kinda a companion piece to my oneshot/drabble "Three Hours Without You is Three Years", though it can be read separately. I couldn't resist writing them together in high school, and I wanted to start it as friendship instead of romance. I originally was going to keep it around the same length, but I couldn't stop writing and I hope you like me for it.

**XxxX**

Dean stands beside his locker, flirting with quite possibly the hottest girl in the entire school. Yeah, she's a senior and he's a freshman, but it's not like the infamous Dean Winchester has any limits. He's fully aware how many girls long for a single word or look from him, but he feels truly special talking to Sharla Kissinger.

That is, until his entire life is changed forever just with one look, one second of looking away and finding something, someone, far more appetizing than any of the dozens of erotic dreams with both imaginary and real women he's had.

Later on, when he rudely abandons the girl and talks to his best friend, he discovers the name of the mysterious boy who was powerful enough to cease all the thoughts within his mind.

They say his name is Gabriel…

Gabriel Novak…

And Dean thinks, no, knows that he is the most delectable man on the planet. Especially with a name such as that, melting its way across his tongue. And of course, he wants him for the taking. Unable to ponder rejection or choosing to hold back until he knows more about this mysterious boy, he walks up to him in the lunchroom the next day, taking a seat across from him and holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester."

Gabriel looks up at him for no more than a pitiful moment before looking back down at his food, nodding eagerly at something a boy says beside him, something that Dean can't quite hear because he has fallen head over heels in love. All his other senses have quite literally exploded while his hearing has dimmed to nothing, unable to accept any other voice but Gabriel's, which he realizes he has never even heard yet.

Wanting to be polite he asks his name, but Gabriel chooses to ignore him this time, laughing at something the guy beside him says and Dean nearly feels his heart crack.

"You're Gabriel right? I've seen you around school and wondered…"

Gabriel finally turns to him, honey blond hair highlighting the sparkle in each of his breathtaking amber eyes. Dean feels like he's hit the jackpot.

"It's Dean, right?"

He nods excitedly, anticipating what his spellbindingly gorgeous mouth will utter next.

"Well then, Dean. Why don't you get lost and find some girl to flirt with, alright?"

And Dean Winchester, at that very moment, feels his heart shatter into a gazillion tiny pieces, all flying away from him so fast that he leaves the table breathless, unable to contemplate what had gone wrong.

**XxxX**

Dean sits on the bleachers alone, staring out at the massive football field before him, disappearing far off into the distance. The sun above him is bright, and he finds comfort in the warmth it provides him to fight off the chill he's recently acquired from his heart being ripped to shreds.

"Is the track meeting here at four?"

He glances up into very familiar eyes that he's wanted to stare further into for so long, and it takes him more time than it should to nod, almost wondering if he should even nod at all.

Not willing to be lead down into temptation again by this beautiful monster, he turns away and decides to ignore any further questions or comments for that matter.

Gabriel sits down beside him though, closer than Dean would like, nearly shoulder to shoulder.

"You run?"

He shakes his head, the sun starting to filter into his eyes but that's not the only reason he has to walk away. He really likes Gabriel, really really likes, but the boy has made it more than clear that he's not interested in the slightest.

"I hear the team's supposed to be good this year. I did have my doubts but I love to run so…"

Dean can see Gabriel looking at him out of the corner of his eye, and he almost wants to give in and look back.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I…"

"No", he says firmly, cause goddammit he's stronger than this and shouldn't let a mere boy affect him this much, "you think you're better than me and maybe you are. But that doesn't make me like you."

He gets up and walks away, a strong urge to look back almost taking him over as he wonders whether Gabriel watches him go, but he's so sick of caring.

**XxxX**

"I never said I didn't like you, you know. I just thought you were one of those guys who wanted one kiss, or a one night fuck before you left me for some girl."

This happens after Gabriel smacks him in the face, abruptly stopping Dean's attempt to walk away because he's so pissed off that he won't stop pursuing him, wishing so desperately for his every thought and dream to be rid of this heart-breaker.

"And how did I convince you otherwise?"

Dean's face is burning and his pride nearly shot, but as he stares up into Gabriel's one of a kind eyes, possessing a mix of apology and anger, he feels that surge of love once more as he did the first time his eyes landed on that beauty.

"You backed off. That and not to mention I pretty much felt your heart explode when I shoved you off. I don't expect you to accept my apology, but understand you're the only boy who's ever gotten it."

He turns his back on him and heads out of the library.

Dean rubs his cheek, staring after the boy with a raging fire in his belly and a heart mending itself back together rather quickly.

**XxxX**

When Dean sees Gabriel in the courtyard the next day, eating his lunch very much not alone, he finally decides to not only permanently accept the boy's apology, but also make what he thinks they should have official, in front of all those other boys all seeming to hang on Gabriel's every word.

So of course he cannot cease his footsteps as he takes the plunge, sneaking up behind Gabriel and turning his head quite forcefully to give him a rough kiss on the lips, staying only a moment after he's pulled away to see his shocked response, before heading back to his own table.

Yeah, that was epic.

More than that, it was romantically real.

**XxxX**

It goes much like this the first few weeks. When Dean accidentally falls asleep in class, still dead to the world long after the bell has rung, he's awoken by the soft and silky sensation of Gabriel's lips on his forehead, his eyes opening to reveal a wide smile before he walks away.

They take their turns, kissing each other either alone or among others, starting small but soon their kisses transform into harder ones with deeper meanings, their tortured hearts demanding more until they're literally attacking each other in the teachers' lounge, hands groping desperately, although still lovingly by the way their fingers linger on each other, onto every part of the other they can possibly reach, hoping, praying that all these little moments mean something.

Luckily, they do.

**XxxX**

It's a month later when they decide to make their relationship real, because while both the boys may have considered it to be official before, it was neither spoken nor real enough to send sparks flaming to life within their hearts.

Gabriel is the one to lead Dean into his bedroom, consummating their relationship and it goes more beautifully than either could have ever dreamed of.

Now, Dean's thoughts are always on him, dreams constantly overcrowded with him, mind forever filled with his spoken and unspoken words, lips bursting with his savory and cherished kisses.

Dean is the first to say I love you out loud, though they have both repeated it many times over in their heads, screaming it painfully loud in the hopes that the other has heard without really hearing.

Gabriel says it back, that he will cherish Dean always and choose him before everything. Dean is his life now and his mate has nothing to fear.

Dean's so happy he could die.

**FIN**


End file.
